CosmoK13 interviews Death Note!
by CosmoK13
Summary: As requested by Shiranai Atsune, I will be hosting an interview with the main characters of the Death Note cast by questioning them on the fandom as well as Life Note.
1. Chapter 1

CosmoK13: Konichiwa, my fellow Otaku's! I'm Cosmok13 here and welcome to an exciting interview with the characters from the most popular anime, Death Note! In this series, I'll be interviewing each of the Death Note characters one on one to ask them questions about themselves as well as the show and the fandom. Now before we begin, I want to make a quick shoutout to Shiranai Atsune, the one that this interview is dedicated towards. I certainly hope you like it. If you the fans have any questions you want to ask the characters let me know in the comments and I will make sure they get them. Without further ado, let's start the interview! Our first guest tonight is the young man who is considered Japan's top student and the Anti-Hero of the show, Light Yagami!

Light Yagami: *Enters onto stage, not really amused and takes a seat next to Cosmo.* I can't believe I have to do this.

CosmoK13: Come on Light, this is a request by one of my fans and it would be a great opportunity to know you better since I am creating a sequel for your show. All I ask is for you to answer some questions and give your opinions, okay?

Light Yagami: Fine, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can go home.

CosmoK13: Well then, let's get to it. Let's start with questions involving the franchise. So Light, how do you feel knowing that you are considered an Anti-Hero by many of the fans?

Light Yagami: Anti-Hero?! I'll have you all know that I was trying to make the world a better place for those with kind hearts by demolishing all the bad people!

CosmoK13: Yes, I'm sure we're all familiar with that. But you did kill a number of innocents as well.

Light Yagami: Only a few!

CosmoK13: *Glares and raises eyebrow* Light, you killed twelve FBI agents, a veteran FBI woman who was grieving over the loss of her fiance, the director of the NPA, L himself which didn't really float well with a lot of fangirls.

Light Yagami: Learned that the way hard.

CosmoK13: Not to mention you also killed off two newscasters who didn't believe in you as well as a few officers at the Sakura TV incident.

Light Yagami: Hey, that was Misa! You can't pin those on me!

CosmoK13: Actually, she killed those people for you in your name, which means they count as your innocent kills. And while you did brush up on the fact that she shouldn't kill aimlessly, you just disregarded the fact that about two people died from disbelieving in you. Speaking of which, the count goes on. You also killed Weddy and Aiber after you killed off L.

Light Yagami: In my defense, they were technically criminals!

CosmoK13: Yes, but Aiber did have a family and his own son saw him die before his eyes.

Light Yagami: …..Okay, I didn't know that!

CosmoK13: And you also killed off all the remaining members of the Yotsuba group, why?

Light Yagami: Because they aligned with the third Kira and they also killed off innocent people as well, so who's the monster now?

CosmoK13: Actually, Higuchi threatened to kill them if they didn't cooperate with Kira's plans. They had no say in the matter and if they tried to get out, well, I'm sure you all saw what happened to Hatori. They were just as much the victims here and they didn't even know about the Death Note so killing them off was pointless seeing as how they wouldn't have even supplied the police with any information anyways. They were even trying to start over and rebuild themselves. What kind of message was that? Are you saying that a criminal is still a criminal whether they want to change or not?

Light Yagami: Alright fine, maybe they didn't deserve to die by Kira, but it was extra precaution. Besides, I do have some limits with killing criminals if you saw in Episode 20.

CosmoK13: You're right, you DID have some restrictions, but let's take a look at the Relight Movie, in the second one, did your follower Mikami not kill off a bunch of Anti-Kira people when they had a live broadcast in the beginning of the movie?

Light Yagami: …. Yes…

CosmoK13: And did you not inwardly smile at their deaths, saying that you were one step closer to achieving your end goal?

Light Yagami: ...yes…

CosmoK13: So, in other words, you would allow the death of those that hated Kira, even when they weren't going after him, because you believe you were a God. Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk.

Light Yagami: Did I come here just to ask questions or be insulted by a fan!

CosmoK13: You're the smart one, you should have known what doing this interview would mean. *Smiles cheekily*

Light Yagami: You're lucky I don't have the Death Note on me and I don't know your real name!

CosmoK13: Alright, alright, we'll get back to the interview. So Light, here's another question for you, were you ever attracted to any of the girls in the series? Like Misa, Takada, Sayu, or Naomi?

Light Yagami: Okay, first of all, Sayu is my little sister! And Naomi is way older than me, not to mention she was engaged! Why would anyone pair me up with them? Especially towards my family no less!

CosmoK13: *Shurgs* Every fandom has that dark side my friend. There are some sick fans out there. Not even the Death Note can purge all of them.

Light Yagami: Believe me, I tried.

CosmoK13: Oh, I believe it. Anyways, what about Misa or Takada?

Light Yagami: Eh, I only dated them for furthering my goals. Honestly, I didn't like them in that way to begin with. They weren't really my type.

CosmoK13: Oh? And what is your type?

Light Yagami: Well, I do appreciate a woman who is very well educated and she has a will of her own. It's no fun if I'm always getting what I want from them. I like those that aren't easily swayed by my looks and like me for my brains and skills instead. I guess they can be pretty or average, doesn't really matter to me.

CosmoK13: Seems fair, I do give you some pity for having to deal with Misa though.

Light Yagami: She's not that bad when she' off the screen. Actually, she's really nice and pretty smart herself. It's just the characters we play.

CosmoK13: Speaking of character's, how about you tell us a bit about the development you went through throughout the series?

Light Yagami: Well, I was amazed with how much happened in just the first episode alone. Especially the character development on my part. I went through a lot in a relatively short script. Whenever there is a series, one of the main things the directors have to deal with is the development between the characters and how they change as the story progresses. A lot of time, they will have the characters change bit by bit by episode to episode. So for a 37 episode anime, they were feeling rushed so they had to get this change in as fast as they could. And they did a really good job expressing it in just the first episode alone. I mean, I went from a high school teenager who found this Death Note having to realize what it can do, then taking the guilt of having to kill to the next step to make a better world.

CosmoK13: Well, character development is one of the most important aspects any writer needs to understand if they want to keep the story interesting.

Light Yagami: Yeah, and I think that's why Death Note has such a very interesting series. The episodes are short but there are a lot of emotions and actions that go on in each episode that goes hand in hand together. And I think that's why Death Note is still popular to this day.

CosmoK13: Well, that's another topic I'd like to discuss with you. As you are aware, Netflix is planning to release a Death Note movie pretty soon here. In fact, there have been multiple spinoffs and redesigns of the show after the original anime was released. How do you feel about most of them?

Light Yagami: Well, I will say that the reboots of Death Note are pretty creative for what it's worth. I have seen most of them. I've read the Death Note Manga and even saw the Relight version. I also ended up reading that Death Note light novel, the Los Angeles BB murder case, with Naomi Misora. After episode 7,I wanted to know more about that woman. I was actually pretty impress with her character and how much information I got from L and the other Wammy Kids. Especially B, I never saw him in any of the Death Note franchise, which is ashamed because he seemed like an interesting character. I'm surprised they haven't made a movie or a short film of that light novel yet.

CosmoK13: You spoke for all the LABB murder case fans, Light.

Light Yagami: Then there are the live action movies. I did like the acting they portrayed as us characters and the deeper development between all of us. Especially Naomi and my father. Surprisingly, the actor that played L did a very profound job at fitting in with the role, especially when it came to the habits L had in the original version. I guess my actor was okay, I just wish they did a bit more work on my makeup and my clothes. The second part of the movie trilogy really got me, especially the twist at the end. I really like how they made my death in that one closer to the manga version and how it kind of ended on a more sadder note this time around. As for the third one, L change the world… well, I will say there are a lot of good aspects from it, but really it seemed like it was put together at the last minute.

CosmoK13: Is it because you don't like the fact that L got his own spinoff movie and you didn't?

Light Yagami: No, it's because of the fact that he was put into a crappy spinoff movie of his own. I mean, I get that it was supposed to be based off of the novel of L Change the World, by the way why does L have so many novels? T-the point being, there was a lot wrong with the movie, especially the bad guys! They were bioterrorist that were trying to spread some half ass message to keep the earth pure. Give me credit, at least I had an understandable and semi-relatable motivation. Those guys just come across as half ass as the environmental messages. If I wanted to see any of those, I would watch a marathon of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. In fact, the movie wasn't even close to the novel! The only good thing I liked about it was the relationship L was trying to form with the kids. That was the only good thing that came out of the movie. And I'd like to point out that one of those kids was actually Near, the same albino kid that beat me at the end of Death Note. Why the hell would they put him in the movie? You don't even know it's him until the very end when L takes him to the orphanage. I mean seriously, he doesn't even look like Near from the anime or manga! You could have just had him be a random kid and it would have literally changed nothing.

CosmoK13: So, I'm gonna assume you didn't like the movie because of the problems.

Light Yagami: Nice deduction, Sherlock. And don't get me started on the Death Note Drama! Seriously don't.

CosmoK13: O...kay… moving right along. I have a few comments and questions from two very close friends of mine. Let's start with MakeyD. He asked you if he could borrow your Death Note… oh dear.

Light Yagami: I'm not gonna give him my Death Notes. But if he really wants one, I could always convince Ryuk to go and see if a Shinigami would be willing to hang out in the human world for a while and give their Death Note to him.

CosmoK13: Would he really be okay with that?

Light Yagami: Ryuk? Yeah, I'll have to pay him in apples, but you'd be surprised what he does for them. This one time, I was able to convince him to eat some of L's desserts just for some laughs. Watari made some apple pie, so it was a win for me and him.

CosmoK13: I'm guessing L was very sadden by the fact his pie was gone.

Light Yagami: That only made it more funny. The only downside is that Ryuk won't eat plain apples anymore because of that pie. Unless it's a bundle of apples. Luckily Misa is a pretty good cook so I don't have to worry about running out of pies anytime soon. She's pretty useful when she knows what she's doing.

CosmoK13: Well, when you have a free Death Note on your hands, let me know.

Light Yagami: So you can give it to your friend?

CosmoK13: Hell no! Are you crazy?! MakeyD already has an unstable mind and he's not afraid to use any power he will be granted with willy nilly. I want that Notebook so I can burn it before he can get to it!

Light Yagami: Or I could just not let any of you have it and keep it for myself.

CosmoK13: And give you an extra Death Note? Bitch, I don't think so!

Light Yagami: Then why did you ask in the first place?!

CosmoK13: Because this is an interview and I had to ask that question since it is part of the interview.

Light Yagami: Alright, fair enough. So what did your other friend say?

CosmoK13: Well, Tetra said… oh, wow… uh, she said and I quote, "Hey there, Light! Screw you for eternity's darkness of Death Note hell!"

Light Yagami: Seriously? More Light hate? Didn't we already go through this earlier?! Why does your friend hate me anyways?

CosmoK13: Do you really want me to go over the list again? 'Cause I can add more.

Light Yagami: …. Let's just drop it. Any other questions or references you want to ask or say?

CosmoK13: Well, the one thing I would like to ask is if you had known what would have happened later down the road, what would you have done differently?

Light Yagami: Well, where do I begin. I mean, there are a lot of things I could have done. The main thing was not killing off L so soon. He was the rival of the series and though I took great joy in finally killing him off, had I had known that he had successors I would have waited a bit longer to find out how to kill so many birds with one stone. I mean, I killed off Rem as well, so that was one less thing I had to worry about. Another thing was probably up towards the end where I killed Takada. Firstly, I should have figured that Mello and Near might have somewhat worked together on that kidnapping or at least it would have been to Near's advantage. I also should have made sure to somehow get in contact with Mikami before the whole kidnapping and told him that no matter what, do not go to the real Death Note. Had I'd done that I would have been able to achieve my goals.

CosmoK13: What about the Shinigami eyes. I mean, originally, according to many, you had a good life ahead of you. You would have lived until you were 90 so if you made the trade, you probably would have lived to roughly about 45?

Light Yagami: To be honest, I did consider the eye deal time and again. Just in case something were to happen to Misa or Mikami. I always kept it in the back of my mind so if I was really in a situation, I would have done it. But what human doesn't want to live longer?

CosmoK13: Well, I can think of certain people, but I'd rather not because I do not want to offend anyone. Speaking of the other characters, what did you think of them on and off the screen?

Light Yagami: Well, first there's L. He was a pretty great rival towards Kira. He looks childish and you don't expect much from him at first. Then you see how intelligent he is and how physically active as well and you realize how much you misjudged him. There's also Misa, she at first seems like a bubbly girl but as you get to know her, she does have that scary side that even I got afraid of.

CosmoK13: Yeah, I think she was one of the first yanderes or at least started the trend.

Light Yagami: Then there's Mello and Near. Mello I respect on some levels because he is willing to do whatever it takes to be number one. And I gotta admit, he does have some good fashion choices, though in the beginning I did question it. Near on the other hand, I didn't really like too much. He was just a rebooted version of L and from what I've seen from the fandom, not too many people liked him in the series. They liked him as a character, just not as a successor. There's also the task force, which I thought was a very well balanced team. You have the senior detective, my father. There's also Matsuda the newbie who doesn't really show much potential, but he has a lot of enthusiasm and he does have his moments where he proves useful to the team. Aizawa is a level-headed character that shots first and ask questions later. Mogi is like the strength of the group although he doesn't really play any major roles until the Yotsuba arc. I think there was another guy, but he died not too long after the Task Force worked with L.

CosmoK13: That was Ukita, and to be fair I don't know too much about him. He didn't really do much as far as I'm aware. Poor guy.

Light Yagami: Well, someone on the Task Force had to die at some point. He was the first one and it was only a matter of time for the others to follow. Trust me on that one.

CosmoK13: Any other characters you want to talk about?

Light Yagami: Well… I did like Takada. She was more intelligent than Misa's character, but even more possessive. Mikami was also a loyal follower, but he can get out of hand at times. In fact his loyalty is what caused his downfall. Ironic really. Other than that, the other characters I don't have much of an opinion on. I think they did their role quite well. Especially Naomi, I wished we saw more of her.

CosmoK13: Well, she got a part in the live action movie and her own novel, so it all worked out for her. Speaking of, let's talk more about the fandom, especially the ships. We gotta know, what do you think of LxLight and LightxL.

Light Yagami: Of course you ask me that. Why not? Okay fangirls, let's get one thing straight. L and I are enemies! On screen, we hate each other. Off screen, we are just co workers. I don't understand where this ship came from or why you ship us together in the first place! Yes, out of all the women I've dated, I didn't partially love them. But I didn't like those women in general. Heck two of them were from my own family so they don't count. I am straight! Why do you all think I would be gay? With L no less?

CosmoK13: Well, have you ever tried spelling your last name backwards?

Light Yagami: My last name?

CosmoK13: Yeah, Yagami. Spell it backwards.

Light Yagami: What the hell is that supposed to prove?

CosmoK13: Just do it.

Light Yagami: Fine! Imaga- …

CosmoK13: Now do you see?

Light Yagami: …

CosmoK13: Uh… Light? You okay?

Light Yagami: I am so "talking" to Ohba after this interview.

CosmoK13: I'm surprised you didn't notice that sooner.

Light Yagami: And I feel like an idiot for it.

CosmoK13: Hey, you asked, I gave you an answer.

Light Yagami: Can we please be done with this interview?

CosmoK13: I just wanna ask a few more questions and then we can be finished.

Light Yagami: Alright, fine. Just get it over with.

CosmoK13: Okay, Light, what was your favorite moment in Death Note?

Light Yagami: Oh, my favorite moment? Well, it's hard to say, I had a lot of favorite moments from the series. If it came down to it, I had three favorite moments. My third favorite moment was when I was able to kill Naomi Misora in episode seven. It took a lot of convincing and probing but I was able to gain her trust and learn her name. I have to admit, she certainly was cautious and very smart, but I was able to win in the end. My second favorite part in the series was when I gained the Death Note back in episode 24. My whole plan came full circle and I was able to kill Higuchi without anyone noticing and clear me and Misa without any suspicion. My favorite moment of all was, of course, the death of L. Knowing I had defeated my greatest enemy and got rid of Rem in the process! I was able to take control of the Task Force and have my way! At least for five years until the successors came along.

CosmoK13: Well, it happened, so we have to move on. Speaking of moving on, what do you think of the fandom of Death Note?

Light Yagami: Well, other than the fanfictions and yaoi that the fangirls draw of me, I will say that the artwork isn't all that bad. I may not be as popular as L, but I do have some fans. Some draw better than others but it's the effort that counts. I also see a lot of fan-made characters because, you know, that's a must. As well as stories that have me crossed up in different worlds and characters. But I guess it could be worse. I mean, there are some really good-looking ones of me, so that's a plus. Though I don't like the whole "Ask Light" deal because of the impersonation. But hopefully those people can keep the sassy and powerful attitude.

CosmoK13: So, what do you like about the fandom and what don't you like about it?

Light Yagami: Okay, I will say I like that there are people out there that love our series so much, they take the time and their talent to try to show their love through artwork, stories, theories or AMV's. I don't really like that some people take it to a very mature level, but I can't stop all those fans. And it is their fantasies and ideals, no matter how sick they might be. I mean, if it wasn't for the fan base, we probably wouldn't be making so many reboots with reenactments of Death Note. That is a good and a bad thing. Especially with this Netflix Death Note coming out. I wouldn't have my expectation high.

CosmoK13: Trust me, I'm so much of a fan, I'm not gonna see the Netflix version, no matter how tempting it is.

Light Yagami: I appreciate that.

CosmoK13: Well, since we are on the topic of fanfictions and OC's, maybe we could move onto the topic of the Death Note story I'm working on, Life Note.

Light Yagami: Huh, you're actually making a fanfiction that isn't Yu-Gi-Oh! or Cosmo the Seedrian related? That's a first.

CosmoK13: I did say I was trying to expand on my fandoms. Anyways, I actually had a fairly good start on the story and uploaded it on Tetra's account since 2015. But now that I have my own fanfiction account, I'm going to be posting the chapters up here. Some will be different than the previous version because of major edits. But for the most part, the story will stay the same. So Light, what do you think about the Life Note story so far?

Light Yagami: Well, from what I've seen so far, I have to say that it is quite interesting. I've seen a lot of fanfictions and fanart from the fandom about Life Notes, but this is the first one that I've seen someone put a lot effort and thought into it. Not only is it like a new generation of the Death Note cast, but it's like a Death Note parallel universe. You can tell which character is supposed to be who and you can get an understanding of them. One of the things that the Death Note characters lacked was Character Development and your characters from Life Note seem to have that.

CosmoK13: Would you like to explain further, Light?

Light Yagami: Okay, this is actually a pretty common mistake that a lot of people make, especially writers. When people think of Character Development, they usually think of 'How a character changes throughout the story or series.' But that is actually the definition of Character Growth. Character Development is when the audience starts to learn more about the character such as their back story or even their personality or intentions to do something. Like say you meet a bad guy in a story or show, you don't know about them at first, but then you start to get to know their backstory like why they are doing what they are doing. That's an example of Character Development. So usually, when you see a character that is pretty one dimensional, they don't really have much of a reason to be doing what they are doing, then that means the character is poorly developed as many would say. The problem with the Death Note characters, some of them do show Character Growth in a bad or good way. But the Development part was kind of lacking in a lot of the characters. There weren't really any backstories, particular motives for doing what we were doing. I mean, some of the characters did have that. The motives like me and Ryuk and backstories with Misa and Rem. B-but that was it. We didn't really get to know much about the Wammy kids like L, Mello or Near. As far as I'm aware, Matsuda was the only one to really have a bit of Character Growth… I mean, don't get me wrong. A lot of people love these characters, I just feel they didn't go through as much growth or development.

CosmoK13: That is one thing we can agree on. I like a lot of the characters, don't get me wrong. And while some had bits and pieces of growth or development, they were mostly the ones that played more of a minor role. The main characters didn't really have that much, which is a shame because I really wanted to know what L's childhood was like.

Light Yagami: But the good thing about not knowing information and time lapse fillers is so the fangirls have an excuse to make up their own stories about what happened.

CosmoK13: True.

Light Yagami: Back to your characters though, I have to admit that so far a lot of the characters, especially the main ones, have their own development. Like Lamore Nosaka. You think that she is just a Mary Sue at first because of her pure heart and good looks, but you start to see her back story. How she lost her parents and how she was always weak when she was a child. You saw her growing from a very frail girl to a strong woman. Then there's Laura, you think of her as a cold person that you can't get close to. But you are learning more of her story every chapter. It's that kind of development that was lacking from a lot of the characters from our fandom. The fact that you already have their growths and backstories in mind prove that they will be memorable characters.

CosmoK13: So, does that mean you like some of the characters then?

Light Yagami: Well, the only main characters I've seen so far are Lamore, Laura, Matsu, Net and the orphan girls. There's also Lamore's friends, and each of them have their own stories. Lamore and Laura are very interesting because you can already sense the Light vs. L thing between them even before they officially met. Matsu and Net, though a bit more on the minor side, have their moments as well. And you can tell they will play bigger roles in the future. Even Lamore's friends, especially Aiko and Yuki, will have their own moments as well that could really progress the plot.

CosmoK13: So, have you met any of the characters in person yet?

Light Yagami: A few of them. Mostly Lamore and Laura. Lamore is pretty sweet on screen and off it. She usually comes in with some donuts and gives them to a lot of the crew members. Whenever someone messes up their lines, she assures them that it was a simple mistake and they can do better next time. She does have her days when she is a bit upset, but she does her best to hide it and keep going with life. Laura on the other hand…

CosmoK13: Yeah, she's really something isn't she?

Light Yagami: Oh yeah, but I think the something you're thinking of and the something I'm thinking of are two very different things. She always gives me the cold shoulder and a death glare. I know she hates my character in the Life Note story, but off set, you'd think she would be somewhat nice to me. I don't hate her, but we don't really get along either.

CosmoK13: ….. If that's the case, then I suppose this is a bad time to mention that you and Laura will be spending a lot of time together on screen here pretty soon.

Light Yagami: W-what?! What does that mean?!

CosmoK13: Oh, would you look at that, we're all out of time. Looks like we'll have to end the interview here.

Light Yagami: Hey, wait! You can't just-

CosmoK13: Alright everyone, that concludes today's interview with Light Yagami. Join us next time for us to interview L. If you have any questions for L or even any of the Death Note characters, make sure to leave your comments and we'll be sure to answer them.

Light Yagami: I demand an explina-

To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

CosmoK13: Hello everyone and welcome back to my interview with the Death Note cast. It seems quite a few people liked the interview I had with Light Yagami, so now I'm here with the other iconic Death Note star. You all know this loveable detective that has a sweet tooth. Please give it up for L!

L: Thank you for having me on set, Miss Cosmo.

CosmoK13: Well thank you for agreeing to be part of this. You're my favorite character in Death Note and it's so exciting to have you here. I certainly hope you are alright with taking time out of your day for this.

L: Well, I had nothing better to do today.

CosmoK13: I'm not complaining. Alright, let's get into some questions. First, let's ask you about the series itself. Tell us about your character in Death Note.

L: Well, I'm sure everyone who is a Death Note fan knows about my character at this point. I'm the best detective in the world, though I mostly do my work in the shadows. My goal in the series is to solve the Kira case by finding out who is Kira, or at least prove that Light Yagami, my number one suspect, is Kira. My character has an interesting ecstatic. A lot of people - one of the many debates of Death Note is which side is labeled as good or the bad side. Most of the fans have argued whether I'm the good guy or if Light is the good guy, that kind of debate. But the one thing about Death Note is that it's hard to actually justify the side when you get to know more about the character.

CosmoK13: *Nods.* And that's why I love Death Note. It's more than just the whole "Hey, Light's killing these people, so he's a bad guy because he's killing." Or, "Hey, L is sacrificing his life to bring him in, so he's a good guy." I think the reason why Death Note is so powerful, a very inspiring anime, is that, it's hard to classify what is wrong and right, especially when you get to adulthood. When we're kids, we have this concept ideal of good and bad, but as we grow older, and become more involved in the world, we start to see the world isn't as black and white, there are gray areas as well. And there are times when people will do bad things to do something good and vise versa. It's that mental philosophy about how you can't defy evil and good with just one action alone. And Death Note executes that action really well. Especially with the characters you have in the show. We have Light, he wants to create a world without crime, but he does that by murdering criminals. And then we have your character, who is trying to bring Kira in and will do whatever it takes, even if that means illegal activities, and we see you may have a darker side.

L: That's a very well thought-out comment.

CosmoK13: *Blushes.*

L: The anime itself can be grotesques, and scary, and kind of reminiscent of other works such as Spirited Away. The series takes many turns to the unexpected, and with those turns, the characters follow.

CosmoK13: What do you think of the show itself?

L: It's very imaginative, very well thought out. Provocative. The concept is original and it stimulates with tension based on the cat and mouse game. There's been lots of stories told between the detective and the criminal, and this type of genre has been popular throughout the ages. So this series is very resonating and while it touches on the common interest of the public. Just the whole notion of taking justice into your own hands could be a alluring ideal for a lot of people. Particularly when you see the ineptitude with which some particular crusades have been handled in the world these days. It's a darker show, but like you mentioned before it really shows the fact that their is no simple fact of good vs. evil.

CosmoK13: Light's intentions are good, in the beginning. But one can see as the story goes on that he starts to lose himself and he slips between the line of black and white. And your character has a shadowy and dark past that we somewhat get to know better, but not too much.

L: My character in the show is pretty hard to encapsulate. L is basically an enigma and would be the guy where if he got on the subway with you, you'd probably move to the other end of the car. *Snickers.* I mean, obviously my character is a genius. And is full of surprise as the series goes on. To me, it's a great marriage where all the elements of a show line up and are in sync. And this show is definitely one of those cases.

CosmoK13: I'm surprised you're comparing an anime with a marriage. *Laughs.* Okay, so let's talk about your death in the series. A lot of people, especially the fan-base, say that the series wasn't really the same after your death. But how do you, in particular, feel about that episode.

L: For me, when I found out that was going to be my final episode. I-I was shocked because… we still had 50 more chapters after that and I didn't know what was going to happen to the series because, throughout the show it was the cat and mouse game between Light and L, two pillars that held the show together. And now you took one of those pillars away, it really affects the show as a whole. I think in terms of my last episode, they did a really good job portraying it. Especially more in the anime than the manga. Cause we still had 12 episodes after my death. The episode itself, when you saw that flashback in the beginning and you saw me and Light in the rain, everybody who watched pretty much could speculate what was going to happen to me. At that point, it was just unavoidable but the episode of my death was memorable. If you ever kill off a character, especially one we've known for so long you have to make their death memorable, and they did that! A lot of people though are still upset that even after that, they didn't have any idea about my back story but I feel like that episode alone was made to have everyone see me as this vulnerable human for about a good ten minutes.

CosmoK13: So, were you okay with your character dying?

L: I was shocked, but there weren't that many episodes left and I could still be on set to see everything unfold. All in all, the series was alright. People either hated it because I wasn't there or loved it because they knew it was only a matter of time before Light got what he deserved.

CosmoK13: Well, as long as the fandom is alive, none of the characters from Death Note will truly die! Except for when they write fanfictions and draw fanart of that stuff, but that's a different topic! Let's talk about a few other things. So, after your death, your two successors took over to try and catch Kira. Out of curiosity, who were you planning to pick as your rightful heir? Mello or Near?

L: I didn't have a specific person in mind yet since they were both quite young, especially during that time. It would have come down to testing and the grades they would have gotten.

CosmoK13: So, it would have been Near?

L: Well, both are smart in many subjects. While Near doesn't make as many mistakes as Mello, I didn't think he alone could have been my successor. Actually, my original intention was to try and get them to work together. Near lacks the motivation to move forward and take action while Mello lacks that of seeing things through intellectual perspectives. Even at the end of the series, Near even admits that only he and Mello could surpass me.

CosmoK13: Yeah, he did say that. At least he can be honest. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't just pick Near due to some bias. I mean, he looks a lot like you.

L: Actually, in the original draft of Death Note, Near and Mello were supposed to have been my sons.

CosmoK13: …...you're kidding…..

L: Nope, Ohba thought about it but discarded that idea due to multiple reasons. Mostly because of the age difference in me and the successors.

CosmoK13: And the fact that no one, not even your creators themselves, could see you dying non-virgin?

L: ….Yes.

CosmoK13: Alright, moving on. What kind of songs do you like to listen to?

L: I don't really listen to music most of the time, especially when I'm working. But when I do, I suppose I would prefer classical music. Requiem by Mozart would be something I'd listen to.

CosmoK13: So you're a classical guy… now I wanna see you in a suit!

L: I only did that once with Life Note. Never again.

CosmoK13: There's always fanart.

L: How do I always forget that stuff?

CosmoK13: Trust me, every franchise wants to forget certain parts of the fandom. By the way, I noticed you are sitting the same style you sit in the series.

L: Well, yeah. This is my natural sitting position.

CosmoK13: Can I ask how you sit like that? I've tried so many times, but never succeed.

L: Alright. So, there are three different ways I sit, all three are acceptable and it's recommended you switch between the three. The first is the standard L position. Your heels are not on the chair, so you have to balance on the balls of your feet and the key with this position is balance. Leane forward to put the weight on your thighs. But that can get tiring in the arch of your foot. When that happens, flatten your feet and you sit with your rear end lifted off the chair and all of your weight now is focused forward. When you get tired of this position, since it strains your inner calves, simply put your rear end on the chair. This is actually the one I consider the most comfortable position. Especially since most chairs aren't really wide enough to do the other two. Now, in this position, more of your weight is leaning towards your middle, hence why it's more comfortable. If you get tense in this position, just go back to formation one.

CosmoK13: Did it take you a long time to get those formations down?

L: If I'm being honest, yes.

CosmoK13: I can imagine. Now, this is a question a lot of fans have been debating about, mostly questions relating to Beyond Birthday. So, in your opinion, which crime spree was more evil? Beyond Birthday or Kira?

L: Oh, that one requires a lot of thinking. I… I think that if we are going by terms of evil it would be Beyond. Because what I really consider evil is the murdering of the innocent. So Beyond wins that one because it was the most senseless. I mean, Kira killed a lot of innocents just as much as criminals. But Kira, he did have a vision in doing what he did. Beyond on the other hand was doing it to just prove a point and selected random targets. Not to mention Beyond murdered a child, while Kira never killed anyone under the age of 18, at least as far as I'm aware of. I know he wanted to kill his younger sister, but he didn't.

CosmoK13: Then, who would have the most sympathy towards? Kira or Beyond?

L: Well, I also have more sympathy for Beyond Birthday. Because, I mostly know about his past and where he came from. I'm able to empathize with him since we both grew up in Wammy's House. Also, I consider him more mentally deranged than Kira, and that mental illness is more so from me and the House, so that's probably why I feel that way towards him.

CosmoK13: Well, since we are on the topic of Beyond, why don't you tell us more about him? Like, are you guys actually related?

L: Okay, I knew this one was coming since a lot of people seem to ask me this related question. We are not related, he doesn't really look anything like me. He uses makeup and styles his hair to look like me. We're not related in any sense, and before you ask, I am in no way sexually attracted to Beyond Birthday.

CosmoK13: But, you have met him right?

L: Once, when we apprehended him. That was the only time I showed him my face and he saw me.

CosmoK13: Did any of the other successors or kids from the Wammy House knew you as L?

L: No, most of the kids only knew me as Ryuzaki. Especially back before I became L. Well, my real name and the name I went by back then was actually L, but for alias sakes it was Ryuzaki. I did show my face and talk to Mello and Near a few times. Mostly for Mello it was to talk about Beyond Birthday.

CosmoK13: I knew you had to have met those two in person! How else could Near have created a mask of you and Mello mention he met you in the LABB murder case novel?!

L: You knew all along?

CosmoK13: Well, it was more of a theory. Which I'm hoping to put up on my Youtube channel soon, if I can figure out a way to record the powerpoint… Anyways, another habit I noticed you had in the show was when you held things with only two of your fingers. Are you a germaphobe?

L: No, that's actually a learned habit I acquired over the years. I'm not really sure how holding objects in that state would have me get less germs.

CosmoK13: And regarding your job, what motivated you to become a detective?

L: I guess it was when I was at Wammy's House and Watari saw that I had a gift for solving difficult cases and eventually L was born.

CosmoK13: So, you're kind of like Sherlock?

L: Well, in a couple of respects and similarities yes. Which reminds me, I really need to start watching that show "Elementary."

CosmoK13: Good show! Alright, uh, let's talk about the franchise such as the spinoffs, the fandom itself and then we can talk about Life Note and we should be done.

L: Alright then.

CosmoK13: So, throughout the years, Death Note has been one of the most iconic animes around the world like Pokemon and Dragon Ball. But your anime, is the only one that has sparked so many spin offs and live actions. How do you feel about that?

L: Well, it's both a good thing and a bad thing. It's a good thing because the franchise is still being marketed towards the new generation and we are still being remembered. However, it's kind of bad mostly because of the adaptations that have been produced. I mean, some of them are actually good. Every adaptation will have it's flaws, but there are a few good things it could have. I know that with the Netflix one that came out awhile ago has stirred up a lot of hate in the Death Note community.

CosmoK13: And I'm not going near that hot water so let's just talk about all the adaptations all the way up to the drama. And not the Light up the new world because I didn't see that either.

L: What did you see?

CosmoK13: I read the LABB murder case, the relight visions of a god and L's successors, the first three live action movies, the drama and I didn't see the musical, but I have heard some of the songs!

L: Well, you pretty much have a knowledge of most of the franchise already.

CosmoK13: Thank you. Alright, so out of all the spin off, which one is your most and least favorite?

L: Uh… I think to get it out of the way, my least favorite would probably be the relight ones. Mostly because they really didn't serve that much of a purpose. They were just trying to recap the whole series in two movies that were over two hours long with only a few deleted scenes. To me, that was kind of wasteful. Because I think anyone could be able to take the time to just watch a 37 episode anime and know more about what's going on rather than see those two relight visions and miss out on some important parts. I mean, I think the second one was better, because it really had more alternations from the actual series, but again didn't contribute to much. As for my fav spin offs, that would have to be the first live action movies. The first one and the Last Name. I liked those ones because that was how you do a recap and an alternate take on the series correctly. Not only did they do well with following as close to the original plot while taking creative liberties, but I think a lot of the fans of Death Note, especially my fans, can agree they liked it because in The Last Name was the one time in the Death Note series that I was the one that truly outsmarted and defeated Kira with my own hands. Yes, it did require sacrificing myself by writing my name in the Notebook, but that was also the only time that I outlived Light in a Death Note spin off.

CosmoK13: Well, it couldn't have been all bad. You got your own spin off movie after that. L Change the World.

L: Actually, that one was supposed to be based off of the original novel of L Change the World.

CosmoK13: Supposed to be?

L: Well, they did take a lot of inspiration from the novel for the movie. But they also factored the idea that this movie was supposed to be a sort of third movie for the live action series. So of course, you can't have the movie solely based on the book because seeing as how the last two live action spin offs became huge hits, the directors thought that if they could make a third one then that would mean it would give them more money. Like instead of me already knowing Near and not having him in the novel at all, he was by my side and you didn't know it to the very end.

CosmoK13: Well, to be fair, you didn't really state much about the Wammy House in the two movies, so I can see why they would take that approach. And they also kept the villains and the main plot the same.

L: That I actually wished they had changed. I mean, don't get me wrong. Bioterrorism is a pretty big deal, and it was more common at a time than people realize. But after the whole Death Note and Kira and the Shinigami's, a bioterrorist group just seemed like another Tuesday for L. Which is saying a lot.

CosmoK13: Well, yeah but there were still some pretty good parts to it. Like the relationship you had with the kids. The main purpose of the novel and the movie was to try and show off your human side. And personally throughout the movie, I think you really showed it. I can't say the same for the novel because I haven't read it.

L: Oh yeah, because it's normal for a grown man to be riding bikes and having picnics with kids.

CosmoK13: Maybe they assumed you three were related? I mean you stated yourself that Near was supposed to have been your son in the original draft.

L: …..Fair point.

CosmoK13: So, if you've listed your favorite and least favorite spin off, does that mean you thought the others were okay?

L: Well, I was a little skeptical about the musical one, but too be fair the songs were pretty well done in both the sub and the dub. Mostly the dub so I didn't let that bother me. And at least they made me look the same in the american and japan version. For some unknown reason I was blond i the Korean version but I'm not gonna question it. I guess the drama was alright, but I felt more egotistical in that one than in the anime.

CosmoK13: *Thinks back to a scene in the drama where L was shirtless.* And sexier too…

L: What was that?

CosmoK13: Nothing! *Blushes.*

L: I guess I can't blame them too much. Every spinoff will have it's own take. But it feels like the more spinoffs we get, the farther away from the true storyline we get. And I feel like at this pace, especially with the Netflix movie, then Death Note might be ruined not only for the new generation to enjoy, but for the old generation who will lose faith in the fandom.

CosmoK13: Well, you can't expect to see the same story of every movie or special over and over again. Even that will get boring. The purpose of a spin off or an alternate movie is to give the fans an idea of the different parallels a Death Note universe could hold. Like comparing the Last Name with the original series. It gives the audience an ideal ending of what would have happened if you had actually planned out your death if it meant catching Kira. Or maybe with the musical, I believe it was to actually tell the audience the true feelings of the characters and what they were going through during certain events rather than showing. The Drama was… well, it's a drama so one can see where that will lead. But it does show more of the human side towards Light and out of all the Light's in the Death Note universe, that one has to be my favorite. Next to the first live action Light. I guess what I'm trying to get at is that instead of bashing on every single Death Note movie, spinoff or remake you shouldn't see it as just a terrible film that a bunch of directors made because they didn't feel creative enough to make something of their own. But rather you could kind of see each and every single one of the Death Note movies, shows and even books as parallel universes.

L: So what you're saying is, we should think of the franchise and all of its media as a huge multiverse theory where one small change can affect the whole progression of the path every character takes.

CosmoK13: That is what I just said. So, side question, can you tell us a bit of the fighting style you used?

L: That style was called Capoeira, and to give you some background information on it; It's a Brazilian art form which combines fight, dance, rhythm and movement. Capoeira is a dialog between players - a conversation through movement which can take on many shades of meaning. African slaves helped develop the artform in a crucial manner. Many historians claim that the slaves would use capoeira for combat and self defense, but they were able to disguise it due to the fact that the style was like a dance. Many slave owners assumed it was part of their culture. If you read the LABB murder case novel, I actually took up the artform because Naomi Misora recommended it for me. Took me about a year to master it, but it came it handy. Especially against Light during the Kira case.

CosmoK13: Yeah, I think we all saw that. Okay, let's talk about the fandom a bit. What are your thoughts on the fans of Death Note?

L: Well, I will say that a lot of people do take the fandom to… dark places shall we say. Such as fanfictions… fanart… doujinshi… *Shudders.* But, I will say that it is pleasing to see so many people who love the franchise so much, they would want to do whatever it takes to keep it going so that newcomers can join in. And as long as we have the fandom, we'll never truly die.

CosmoK13: Well, glad to see you have a positive outlook on the fandom. But, are there any people you do ship in the series that you could see being together?

L: If I ship anyone?

CosmoK13: Yeah.

L: Uh… if I really had to choose… I'd say I could probably see Matsuda and Sayu being together. Matsuda may be dim-witted at times but he does have a promising career and he also has a very kind heart. He really does seem like the type of guy to always look out for you and do whatever it takes to make you happy. And, especially after the end of Death Note with the death of her father and brother, Sayu would probably need someone to lean on and I feel like Matsuda would be a good candidate for that because he himself actually has a history with both Yagami's and felt the same pain that the family is going through. Also, in episode 29 he does seem to have a crush on Sayu and after everything that happened in the series, I could see that relationship escalating.

CosmoK13: Do you have a fav and a least fav ship?

L: Well, like I just stated my favorite shipping would be the one I just mentioned, Sayu and Matsuda. Because I can actually see that ship be canon. You probably already know this, but my least favorite ship is pretty much me paired up with anyone.

CosmoK13: Really? Anyone? I mean I can understand why you would hate the L and Light parisings. But, surely there must be some that aren't that bad. What about you and Misa? I mean, don't you have any affection towards her?

L: Actually I don't have any attraction towards her. The whole butt thing was just to get her cellphone and the kiss scene was the first time I ever really had a girl kiss me. Anyone including myself would be very flabbergasted at that moment. I think Misa is a nice girl, but I don't think we could be together. Light can barely handle her, I mean he only used her for his goals most of the time and tossed her aside towards the end. If we ever were in a relationship, it wouldn't go well because of our jobs and Misa wanting to spend time with me. That and she isn't intelligent enough to be my partner.

CosmoK13: What about Naomi? A lot of people pair you up with her and too be fair, I can kind of see it.

L: Well, yes, I suppose that pairing does have some canon relations and could work out. But she was already engaged so even if I did like her like that, it wouldn't have worked out.

CosmoK13: Hey, you'd probably treat her a lot better than Raye who thought she should just stay home with the kids!

L: Too be fair, I think Raye was under the impression that it was the early 20's not the early 2000's.

CosmoK13: I don't know what he was thinking. Okay, well what about Weddy? You obviously knew her for a while and you could have convinced her to join your side more often so she didn't have to live a life of crime.

L: Weddy pretty much did her own thing. She didn't want to be tied down to a man. Ironic enough, she had the only woman that had the least amount of screen time and yet she was the most independent of them all. Well, Next to Misora, but we all know how that went down.

CosmoK13: And I'm guessing Sayu Yagami is out of the question at this point.

L: On more than one reason. Mostly due to the age difference, not to mention her father wouldn't approve no matter what and that would most likely give Light even more reason to kill me.

CosmoK13: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd kill the person that I hated if they started dating my siblings. Especially if they got married and had littler versions of themselves… I wouldn't blame him. Well, we're just about done here. Before we head off, how about we talk a bit about the Life Note series that is going on right now? We're really far along into the series since we last interviews Light and since you and him are part of the series now, I wanted to get an insight from you about what you think is going on.

L: I will say that it was a pretty big surprise when I found out I was going to be part of this. I assumed it would kind of be more like a Death Note spin off just with a new concept with the Life Note and new characters. But it really is a sequel and you can tell because you see the old characters from Death Note and a lot of the new characters are clearly inspired from the original casts. Like Lamore is suppose to be Light and Laura is suppose to be me.

CosmoK13: Are you surprised that you ended up being a girl in this version?

L: Well, considering we had a serial killer, an albino and a black version of me at this point, a female one didn't seem to far off. I'm more surprised that the female one didn't occur sooner. Then again I'm sure a Death Note spin off with the main characters being mostly female can't be far off at this point.

CosmoK13: So, in your opinion, what do you think of the idea of the story?

L: Well, like Death Note it still has that imaginative side. A lot of people have made their own fanfictions of Life Note, but it's how they really portray the story that shows how much effort and creativity they devoted this project to. And clearly from what I've seen, you've done a lot of that. I think this is actually the first time I've seen a Life Note fanfiction where they follow a pretty close plotline to that of the original Death Note, but they do take a lot of differences such as the characters and the influences they have on each other. This is also a rare occasion where a Life Note story takes place after the events of Death Note. Most of the Death Note spin off have always or usually been alternate takes on the series as you stated a while ago. And this series, Life Note, this is the first time in a long while we've ever really done a sequel to a Death Note franchise. Especially the anime, which we never really got too much information on. The only time we ever gotten a sequel to any Death Note series was that Death Note manga one shot about three years after Light was defeated. And I'm not really sure what you would call the three live action movies and the Light up the New world. It's taking a different approach but it's going well. I see that a lot of people really seem to like it, even though it is still in development.

CosmoK13: So, what do you think of the characters such as Lamore and Laura?

L: Well, those two I feel are pretty good characters that really balance each other out. In the beginning, you saw they were supposed to have been enemies and that was what the story was trying to get you to believe. But when you start seeing Lamore's kind and sympathetic nature towards people and Laura's misunderstood past it becomes clear that there might be more development between these two characters when they are together rather than apart. And this shows basically focuses on the idea that those two influence each other the most out of others in the series. Mostly, Lamore trying to help Laura be a bit more human and open towards people and Laura reminding Lamore that the world isn't always going to be this happy go lucky place she always thinks it is. And I like how these two work off each other kind of like how L and Light worked off each other. But it's more of a friendship based one than an enemy based one. Uh, Lamore is a really brilliant girl, very kind to people. When you first meet her, you first think of her as this perfect figure, an ideal female anyone would want to have. Kind of like how Light was supposed to have been this ideal character who had looks, smarts and even a promising future. But as the series starts to progress, you start to see her valuable side. Especially in episode one where you learn she lost her parents and in the Christmas episode where we see that she has a lonely exterior because of her dead parents, her grandparents that are always away and is an only child. Laura is also a character where you think she is a stone-cold character and acts more like a robot. But you learn more about her backstory and her relationship with the Wammy kids such as myself and Near, Mello and Matt and you see why she is the way she is now. I think what really makes her stand out is that she is one of the few Wammy kids that we get to see her backstory so it really helps us understand what she went through and why she became this way.

CosmoK13: So, my final question to you, where do you see this story heading with you in it?

L: Uh… it's hard to tell which direction this story will go now. And how I myself will be affected. I know there will probably be more development between me and Laura and I know there are some more episodes coming out soon. I don't know when the story will be finished, but so far the plot is getting thicker with each chapter as old and new characters are appearing and we're seeing the two-faced personalities of some of these characters. I myself am wondering how I will react with what will be in stored, but we can only wait and find out.

CosmoK13: Well thank you for your time L. I hope you all enjoyed the interview and be sure to see more of L in Life Note. Join us next time when I interview Misa Amane!


End file.
